


Rise & Grind

by Akali_Kin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thighs, Trans Akali, Trans Female Character, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akali_Kin/pseuds/Akali_Kin
Summary: Evelynn is a tease and Akali is sleepy
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 306





	Rise & Grind

Evelynn’s low groan rumbled in her throat as the wistful hands of sleep slipped away, the light of the morning barely shining through her thick curtains. The entire room was still cast in a low orange and was quite a soothing sight to wake up to. Naturally, she yawned, trying to stretch her stiff muscles, except a sudden tight squeeze around her waist made her stop. 

Akali’s face pressed against the back of Evelynn’s neck, burying herself in the woman’s hair until she was pressed against her warm skin. She pulled Evelynn closer in her arms, desperate to cling to her girlfriend and go back to sleep. Once she was close enough, Akali stuck her hand under Evelynn’s baggy shirt she used for sleepwear and rested it on her stomach comfortably.

“Good morning darling.” Evelynn ran her hand across Akali’s forearm and held the girl’s hand to her. She chuckled at the low whine Akali let out, obviously just wanting to go back to sleep, her terrible sleeping habits keeping her up far later than her bandmates. Akali shuffled her legs closer to Evelynn’s, trying to find a way to rest her leg in between hers to get comfortable. As she shifted, _something_ pressed against Evelynn’s backside, startling her for a moment before she realized what it was. 

“Good morning to you too.” Evelynn purred warmly, removing her grip on Akali’s hand to gently stroke up and down her arm. She didn’t have to see Akali to know she was pouting, burying her face harder against Evelynn’s neck. She teased the sleepy girl again, wiggling her backside firmly against Akali’s morning wood and chuckling at the rapper’s indigent groan. 

“Eeeeve.” Akali hissed through her teeth, her eyes still closed and curling herself up in a useless attempt to shield herself from the lascivious woman. “Sleep…”  
  
“Oh but darling, you can’t sleep with that.” Evelynn watched over her shoulder, grinning at the blushing pink tips of the girl’s ears. Her hand ran over Akali’s hip, digging a thumb under her underwear’s waistband. “Let me take care of it for you.” 

Akali squirmed at the feeling of her underwear slowly being pulled down one leg, knowing full well that Evelynn was watching and waiting for a response. “Fine.” Akali muttered under her breath, thankful she could hide her face. “But then I get to sleep in.” 

“Most girls would love it if their girlfriend woke them up like this, and here you are pouting.” Evelynn tittered softly, but still took the invitation to lower Akali’s underwear down to her thighs, feeling the now freed hard on-pressing against her ass. “I must spoil you too much.” 

“‘m not pouting.” Akali grumbled heavily but she couldn’t deny it was a nice feeling first thing in the morning. She moved her hips, still slowed by sleep, grinding herself against Evelynn’s plush backside. 

Her lips warmed Evelynn’s shoulder as she started to breathe heavier, picking up a rhythm to her movement, much to the woman’s amusement. Her nails dragged across Akali’s forearm before running down her own body, taking off her panties under the blankets. 

“Come here, you.” Evelynn growled playfully, reaching behind herself to grab Akali’s length. The sudden forceful touch made Akali let out an undignified whine, not having expected it but she wasn’t unappreciative of it either. Evelynn adjusted herself on the bed slightly, making sure she was lined up how she wanted and lifted her leg. 

“Right here baby, I got you.” The singer hummed, guiding Akali’s length between her thighs and closed them tightly around her. Akali tensed at the sudden pressure, a gasp catching in her throat, before her shoulders relaxed. Evelynn’s thighs were soft and warm, the feeling of being pressed between them like this was almost more comforting than erotic. That didn’t stop her from reaching further up Evelynn’s shirt and cupping the singer’s breast in her palm. 

“Soft.” Akali whispered into her girlfriend’s shoulder, kneading Evelynn’s chest lazily and hearing her purr in approval at the touch. She gently kissed along Evelynn’s shoulder, nudging her hair out of the way with her nose so she could do the same to the back of the singer’s neck.

Evelynn enjoyed the display of affection, her hand caressing Akali’s hip softly and lingering in her warmth for a moment longer. “Don’t keep a girl waiting sweetie.” Evelynn chuckled, rubbing her thighs together to give the girl a taste of what she was graciously offering her. The single soft “Ah…” Evelynn heard her let out was proof that her display had worked.

Akali held back a groan as she started moving, her length grinding slowly in and out of the soft of Evelynn’s inner thighs. The blanket rustled with their movement, the only noise in the room besides Akali’s labored breathing. Her hand groped Evelynn’s chest roughly, making the singer moan softly at first, her voice raising again when Akali’s fingers pinched the sensitive peak. 

“Yesss… That’s it.” Evelynn bit her lip, feeling Akali’s arm having slipped underneath to hug her waist. 

Teeth grazed against Evelynn’s neck where Akali kissed her and the singer chuckled at her manners this morning. She gave the girl what she asked for, brushing her hair out of the way of her neck and offering it like an ivory prize. Like the gift could be taken away from her, Akali quickly pressed her teeth into the exposed skin, sucking against Evelynn’s pulse and intent to leave a mark. 

“Ohh, good girl.” Evelynn moaned the praise, her voice thick with arousal. She could feel by now how much of her honey soaked her thighs. Much to her amusement, Akali groaned against her shoulder. Her thrusts grew harder, making Evelynn bounce slightly in time with them. “You’re so cute when you’re desperate, baby.” 

“Sh-ah… Shut up.” Akali tried to protest, but the heat of her embarrassment pulsed between her legs. She knew if she slowed down she could last longer, but the feeling of Evelynn’s soft plush thighs was addicting. “God… Evelynn…” 

“Are you that fond of my thighs hm?” Evelynn looked over her shoulder, smiling as she finally saw Akali’s face. Her eyes were heavily lidded and gazed back at her longingly, her face flushed up to her ears. 

“Yes… Fuck yes.” Akali’s voice was low and breathless as she answered, another moan building in her throat. Evelynn’s eyes sparkled. She hadn’t expected Akali to answer so willingly, but she would love to toy with her now because of it.

“Say it.” Evelynn practically purred as she felt Akali’s rhythm falter. She squeezed her thighs tightly around the girl’s shaft and heard Akali whimper in her ear. “Say it for me, and I’ll let you do this _every_ morning.”

“Eve- fuck.” Akali groaned loudly and pressed her face into her girlfriend's neck again. Her hips twitched, grinding herself as hard as she could between the woman’s thighs. “I love your thighs.”

“I knew it.” Evelynn’s voice fluttered out of her in a singsong tone. “You’re not very subtle when you stare.” Her hand slid beneath the sheets as she spoke, finding the opening of her thighs and pressing her palm over it. When Akali thrust again, the sudden grinding of the tip of her cock against Evelynn’s palm made her shudder at the spark of pleasure. 

“Do you fantasize about this often, hmm?” Evelynn smiled like a naughty cat, her tongue flicking out to run across her teeth. “When we’re in public? Or on stage even? Are my outfits that… _distracting_ for you?” 

Akali inhaled deeply through her teeth, grunting softly into the singer’s shoulder with each thrust. “Eve. Hah…I’m close.” Akali managed the stifled sigh, doing her best to hide the tremble in her voice.

“Aw, sweetie. Did you get too excited imagining the fun we could have backstage?” With an impish smile on her lips, the singer hummed in fake consideration. “Well, what if I offered you something much nicer, hm?” 

She didn’t give Akali much of a choice, as she had raised her leg enough that the warmth of her pressed thighs left and robbed Akali of the pleasure she had been building towards. Like a siren’s call, the offer was tantalizing. Evelynn felt a hand grab and lift her thigh rather enthusiastically, the sheet sliding smoothly off of Evelynn’s form until both women were exposed in the empty room. To Akali’s dismay however, she found herself blocked by Evelynn’s hand.

“Ah ah ah. Naughty.” Playfully taunting and maddenly teasing, Evelynn relished in drawing her act out. From between her legs, her finger tapped against Akali’s length, mocking the intended intruder. “Where are your manners? Ask nicely.”  
  
Akali fidgeted openly, her blush tinted face pressed against Evelynn’s neck and muffling her words. “Please…”  
  
“Please _what_ darling?” Evelynn arched her back, pressing as close to Akali as she could, whispering for what she wanted to hear.

“Please can I fuck you?”

“Good girl” The singer purred the praise and rewarded her adorably obedient girlfriend. She didn’t just remove her hand, but spread her lips apart graciously and gasped as Akali pressed into her hungrily. The shock of pleasure melted into a warm wave that made her muscles go limp as Akali filled her. “Oh, very good girl.” 

Evelynn was thankful for her _flexibility_ , her leg being lifted higher and giving Akali more room to start thrusting, and she was nothing if not enthusiastic. She shuddered happily at how Akali had filled her perfectly, her inner walls squeezing against the girl’s length until their hips were flushed together. Evelynn’s nails sank into the sheets she had balled in her fists, her cheek pressing into the pillow and her eyes growing heavy with lust. 

“You are- ah! Just a treat this morning.” Evelynn’s words were muffled by the pillow and slurred by the smile on her lips. Another sudden thrust inside of her pressed her deeper into the soft bedding, feeling the girl’s weight lean against her back. She wondered for a moment if their bandmates could hear them, a thought Evelynn quickly forgot as she raised her voice in praise when Akali’s teeth found her neck. 

Evelynn ran her palm over her stomach and felt her own sweat on her skin. Akali’s hand was still wrapped around her waist. She was easy to direct, pulling the rapper’s strong hand away from her by her wrist, she guided Akali between her legs. Evelynn bit her lower lip between her teeth, letting out a muffled moan as Akali hungrily swiped her fingers over the woman’s ignored clit. 

The singer let go of the sheets, her hand quickly reaching behind her and curling her fingers in messy burgundy hair, giving a firm tug. The moan in her ear let her know it was appreciated. She gave another tug, more than delighted that Akali responded by bucking her hips sharply. It made Evelynn’s eyes flutter shut, her voice lost as Akali’s length pressed firmly against a weak spot. 

Apparently, Akali had recognized it too. Her fingers pressed harder against the wet and sensitive bundle of nerves, feeling Evelynn’s heat seize and cling to her length, and groaned loudly into the singer’s shoulder. Evelynn was gasping loudly between Akali’s fervent thrusts, pulling her hips back as far as she could before snapping them forward again. 

Evelynn’s fingers slipped from her lover’s hair, her hand barely steady enough to stroke over her jaw and pull the girl closer. The tip of her tongue swiped across Akali’s lower lip, a rough and uncharacteristic whine escaping her. Her lover’s lips were just out of reach of what she wanted.

“More.” The diva moaned softly into the girl’s cheek. Her breath hitched in delight when Akali thrust into her faster and her voice fervently filled the room. “Yes! Oh darling, yes please!”

Gasping and moaning, Evelynn was pressed face first into her pillow as she was rolled onto her stomach. She could feel the girl’s tense muscles where her shirt rode up. Akali kept as much skin contact between them as she could, her hands running up and over Evelynn’s hips until they rested on the woman’s waist, continuing to thrust herself deeper into Evelynn’s heat with the new angle. 

Evelynn was thankful, as exuberantly expensive as her pillow was, it did well to dampen the shrill moan she let out. She could feel the tingling sensation of her juices running down her thighs, shaking and dripping off onto the mattress. 

The tingling spread through her body and made her eyes roll back, unable to plea or ask for more, or say much of anything beside the girl’s name repeatedly. Akali’s lips were pressed against the back of her neck, panting and groaning loudly. Evelynn could feel the girl twitch and throb inside of her, knowing full well what Akali wanted. 

“Do it.” Evelynn managed to speak, looking over her shoulder. Akali just managed to look at her, heavy lidded eyes that showed the girl’s lust beneath their green. Evelynn’s hand raised behind her again, grabbing and pulling Akali forward by the back of her neck and making the girl fill her completely. “Do it. Cum for me baby.” 

Akali liked to do what Evelynn told her. It made Evelynn happy, and it made her very happy. 

She wanted to watch the way Evelynn’s face would melt into an open mouth moan, how her full lips barely opened to pant for breath before she came, but the sudden surge of heat inside her at the singer’s words made her eyes flutter close. She pressed her face into Evelynn’s neck, keeping her thrusts fast and short, feeling Evelynn’s inner walls squeeze around her tighter and her voice gasp higher in her ear. 

When the tightened coil inside her snapped, Akali thrust herself as deep into Evelynn’s warmth as she could, her hips shaking at the exhersition even through the pleasure. The singer’s last moan was properly melodic, her hips rocking in time with the waves of her orgasm, intent of draining every last drop from Akali as she filled her. 

Slowly, Akali pulled out of her and Evelynn buried her face willingly in the pillow, a blissful laugh muffled by the fabric as she could still feel herself clenching and shuddering around nothing. Akali’s lips kissed down her spine, her own breath heavy, before sitting up so she could roll Evelynn over onto her side and ungracefully fall into bed next to her. Akali wrapped her arms around Evelynn’s exposed midriff, pulling her back against her mimicking their initial cuddling, a bit more sweaty than when they had woken up. 

Evelynn cradled the younger girl’s hand in her own, her thumb rubbing small circles into the girl’s palm and interlocking their fingers together. She purred softly, stretching out on the mattress and lounging in the attention Akali was giving her, kissing along Evelynn’s neck where she had left a forming hickey. 

Evelynn squeezed the girl’s hand tighter before whispering. “I love you, my darling.” Her voice was quiet, especially compared to the volume in the room shortly before, but the words made Akali lift her head and focus her attention on kissing the singer’s cheek. 

“I love you too Evelynn.” Akali’s words were drowsely mumbled, her head hitting the pillow and pressing close to the woman’s shoulders. 

While the words were what Evelynn wanted to hear, she still blinked in silence for a few moments before attempting to turn around in their embrace to look at her girlfriend with an astonished smile. “Are you… going back to sleep?” 

“Yes…” Akali groaned, pulling on her girlfriend’s waist again to fight against her turning around. It didn’t work, and she found her face buried in Evelynn’s chest instead. Akali wasn’t going to complain about that though.

"Good grief, I do spoil you too much.” Evelynn chastised with her tone, but her fingers were gently running through the girl’s hair, scratching softly just behind her ears. It was doing her no favors to wake her, but watching Akali so utterly relax against her made her smile. She was so peaceful and different in her sleepy state, compared to her rambunctious self. 

Evelynn sighed deeply, already feeling a rumble from the beginning of Akali’s snoring against her chest already. “Darling. Up up.” Evelynn kept her voice as soothing as she could, running her fingers just barely over the girl’s hips and watching her wriggle at the ticklish feeling. “We _both_ need a shower now, come on.”

“‘Is too early…Five more minutes.” Akali refused to come out of her safe haven, burying her face more into Evelynn’s cleavage. The singer rolled her eyes, though she did find the pouting adorable. If her phone was closer, she would have already snagged the chance to take a picture. 

Finally, Evelynn just shook her head and let out a low laugh. Obviously dragging the poor girl out of bed would be a productive use of her day but, even she had to admit she was tired after such an exciting morning. Trying her best not to move too much, Evelynn felt against the bed behind her until she grasped the smooth sheets that had fallen off of them in their more passionate moments. Evelynn tossed the sheet over Akali and herself, kissing the top of the girl’s head before she felt her shoulders relax.

“Five more minutes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You know how artists upload sketches and say "I don't really like it, but here have it anyway cause I finished it"?
> 
> That's how I feel about this. It's short and simple and I'm just kinda posting it because, It's done not because I'm all that happy with it.  
> Hopefully some of y'all will like it tho.


End file.
